nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sternaux
Why the Frenchification? :'( --Semyon 14:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'll add an alternative pronunciation, OWTB-style :P --OuWTB 14:45, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it have been Fghãsè-ified? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Stèghno or even étèghno? Better? :P --OuWTB 16:07, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Much better :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good :P --OuWTB 05:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wouldn't you say that the spelling "Sternaux" looks... better than "Stèghno", though? 77topaz (talk) 06:39, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Sometimes the truth can be hard to acknowledge, but the truth is that French is an ugly language. Wouldn't you say that it would be important to stress the real nature of something, and that the spelling "Stèghno" comes... closer to the pronunciation than "Sternaux", though? :o --OuWTB 06:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Apart from the silent x, the French spelling does come close to the pronunciation - "Stèghno" even lacks an "r", wouldn't that be further from the pronunciation of the word? And different languages can pronounce letters differently, e.g. English "a" is sometimes Dutch "e" (both "é" and "è"). 77topaz (talk) 07:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::/r/ is trilled, French r is a uvular fricative, most commonly described as "gh" is languages (Dutch "hard g"). We use the most common representations for sounds. Therefore: Zhë paghl fghãsè. Also, it stresses the ugliness of the sounds themselves :P --OuWTB 07:07, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed. Compare the Swedish sentence "Jag talar svenska." Written like it's pronounced and not ugly at all :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:19, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I thought the g was silent in 'jag'? Anyway, Topaz, your incorrect views on fghãsè are very sadifying. :'( --Semyon 20:01, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Shhh :P It can be pronounced though, so it isn't quite as pointless as the "x" in Sternaux :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Qytokant, I consider this a huge fail. My Swedish pronunciation teacher has stressed - very much - that the -g may only be pronounced if one wants to stress that it's "I" and not someone else :P Apart from that, the -t in "det" is never pronounced, nor do words like "män" or "döma" make sense (short vowel, but no double consonant) :P --OuWTB 08:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::And, the -r in "Jag talar svenska" is generally not pronounced, or, if you speak some takavíhki dialect maybe, it's merged into "s" to form a retroflex :P --OuWTB 08:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Who said I didn't stress that it was me speaking Swedish? :o And I was referring to that sentence anyway, so the complaints after that have nothing to do with my comment :P And about the retroflex consonant, I think is appropriate enough, and I'm not sure whether assimilation across word boundaries should be written anyway :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then who said you are actually a native speaker? :o And I too was referring to that sentence, see my comment over "talar", which you did not refute in my opinion :P I'm not sure whether assimilation across word boundaries should occur anyway :P The -r is not pronounced, just face it :P --OuWTB 09:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I did :o Your comments about "det" and "män" were about the Swedish orthography as a whole though :P :o "Jag tala svenska"? :o What takavíhki dijålekt is that? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:20, October 5, 2013 (UTC) As for my last comment, I must say that it makes sense as a past tense though, but it was supposed to a be present tense :P ::::::::::::::::I need this to be verified :| Well, I could give one French sentence that fits pronunciation as well (no, I can't :P), so this actually proves nothing :P Stockholm, Göteborg, and Borås (if you happen to know that last one :P) --OuWTB 09:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC) true, present, past, and infinitive have merged in spoken Swedish :P :::::::::::::::::I'm afraid I can't verify it :( Then do so :P Yes, I know Borås :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I would normally pronounce the -r though :P ::::::::::::::::::I'm afraid you gonna have to show me your Swedish identiteitskaart :( "Limbourg" :o You like it, Borås? :o --OuWTB 09:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) you are takavíhki, clearly Dutch influence; Dutchies tend to pronounce final -r :P (I know, that's plain nonsense, cuz they never pronounce the r :P) :::::::::::::::::::Then I'm afraid you have to come to Gèssel :P :o :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :o They do, but usually not properly :P ::::::::::::::::::::Mmm... Quite possible to go to Gèssel, probably not gonna do it though :P You don't like Borås? :o --OuWTB 09:45, October 5, 2013 (UTC) well, "dettig" or "dejjjtig" for "dertig" :P :::::::::::::::::::::Then you won't get a proof :o I neither like nor dislike it :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) dertig, but /ɣujəmɔ:ɣə/ :P Not the most appropriate transcription though :P ::::::::::::::::::::::No proof means point not taken :P Ever even been there? :o --OuWTB 10:08, October 5, 2013 (UTC) It's either /dɛtɪχ/ or /dɛɹʲtɪχ/, and it's /χʊj'mɒ:χə/ or /χʊj'mɔɹʲχə/ indeed :P Depends on whether it's stressed I guess, but whatever way you look at it, it would be better just to pronounce the -r normally :P ::::::::::::::::::::::: :( I've visited the zoo once, but that was quite a long time ago :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:39, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I was telling you my pronunciation :P And I would never pronounce it like that, because I make it A LOT uglier when imitating the takavíhki dijålekt :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::You still remember that day? :o --OuWTB 15:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :o Why don't you pronounce the -r in morgen? :o :::::::::::::::::::::::::The only thing I remember is the fact that I went to that zoo :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ask God :o ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mmm.. Maybe you should visit Borås more often :P --OuWTB 10:08, October 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I ask you :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I visit other places whose names begin with "bo" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) And I tell you that you should ask God to get an answer :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You talking Boxtel now? :o --OuWTB 11:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) It is your decision to not pronounce -r correctly, so you should give me an explanation :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::For example (I don't visit Boxtel very often though, as I've nothing to do there :P). And Bohuslän :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) My dijålekt is the only correct dijålekt :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::So, you're someone who does not tend to leave the village? :o @Bohuslän: :o --OuWTB 12:58, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Is it Brabantian? :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Qytokantdijålekt :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You like Gèssel? :o --OuWTB 13:45, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Brabantian :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Why? :o --OuWTB 14:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC)